


After the End

by aBRLover



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Mention, F/F, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship Supercorp, Friendship/Love, I don't know yeat, Love the same person, Maybe Kara & William, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Maybe, maybe supercorp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBRLover/pseuds/aBRLover
Summary: Another visit to this awesome couple. We need more Sanvers!Friends or Lovers, we need them!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen Mentioned, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & William Dey
Kudos: 7





	1. Running until i meet you again

**Author's Note:**

> Be Safe!

Depois de todo o estresse da semana, as irmãs Danvers decidem se reunir em mais uma noite das irmãs depois de terem cancelado nas últimas semanas devido aos problemas a que foram submetidos. Alex chega às 7 da noite com um vinho e três caixas de pizza sabendo bem como trabalha o estômago da irmã kryptoniana.

Assim que passa pela porta ela nota que não tem ninguém lá dentro. Ela pensa, rapidamente, que a irmã deve estar fazendo uma última ronda pela cidade e se encaminha pra cozinha para abrir o vinho enquanto espera a irmã.

Ela mal bica a taça de vinho quando o celular vibra no bolso.sentada no sofá Ela termina o gole e coloca a taça sobre a mesa de café para analisar o conteúdo. Ela reza por dois segundos para que não seja J'onn chamando para analisar algum caso, mas sorri ao ver que é Kelly.

Kelly: Hey, que tal corrida amanhã de manhã no parque central? XOXO

Alex pensa rapidamente nos planos que tinha feito para o dia seguinte: dormir até tarde e recuperar o cansaço da semana.

Alex _: Ei... Sério mesmo? Uma corrida amanhã?_

Ela já ia guardar o telefone quando percebe os 3 pontinhos indicando que Kelly está digitando e decide esperar.

Kelly: Ah não! Vai me dizer que ficará na cama até tarde amanhã?

Alex: Oh, você me conhece! Preciso de um pouco de descanso depois de toda a semana.

_ Kelly: É, realmente, todos precisamos de um descanso de alguma forma. Mas a corrida vai te fazer bem! Se exercitar... Sair... Ser vista... Ver gente... _

E Alex bufa e sorri com a indireta.

Alex: Sei muito bem onde você quer chegar com isso, mas você sabe que não estou pronta ainda.

Kelly: Sim, você me disse, mas vamos lá. É só uma corrida! O que de mais poderia ocorrer?

Alex pensa por um momento sobre a decisão. Realmente, o que de mais poderia ocorrer, não é mesmo?! E enquanto uma parte queira ir contra e prefira ficar em casa, uma outra parte que ela não identifica se anima e a encoraja para ir.

Alex: Ok! Ok! Eu vou! Pode ser às 10hs?

Kelly: Booooaaa!! Claro que sim! Quer que eu passe na sua casa?

Alex: Oh não! Estou na Kara essa noite e acho que vou passar a noite aqui. A gente se encontra no estacionamento, pode ser?

Kelly: Claro! Até amanhã, então! Tenha uma ótima noite! Xoxo

Alex: Você também! X

Assim que Alex termina de mandar a mensagem e bloqueia a tela do celular, Kara entra voando pela janela. Ela dá um pequeno pulo com a surpresa, mas logo se restabelece.

\- Desculpe o atraso! Estava fazendo uma última ronda pela cidade.

Kara diz enquanto se encaminha para a geladeira para deixar a sobremesa. Alex se levanta com a taça na mão e segue a irmã.

\- Oh não, sem problemas. Só espero que você não tenha esquecido de trazer a sobremesa.

Alex finge um tom sério enquanto a loira está colocando diversas sacolas na mesa e guardando os mantimentos na geladeira.

\- Oh, claro que não. Passei naquela sorveteria que você adora e que fica no centro.

\- Ótimo! Obrigada por isso! Flocos?

Alex sorri grandemente para a ideia de sorvete mais tarde.

\- Flocos, Chocolate com amêndoas, Floresta Negra e Napolitano.

A loira sorri e aponta as caixas enquanto lista os sabores que pegou. Alex abre a boca em choque. Ela nunca vai se acostumar com o apetite da irmã.

\- Ooookay, estamos esperando mais alguém e eu não fui avisada?!

Alex provoca em brincadeira. Era bom poder voltar a ter essa liberdade com a irmã. Depois do que aconteceu entre elas na morte do pai há alguns meses atrás, as irmãs voltaram aos poucos aos velhos termos. Demorou alguns encontros e tudo ficou bem, mas Alex as vezes ainda se ressentia em como tratou a irmã e a situação.

\- Não, não! Só nós duas!

A loira vira para a irmã sorrindo e pisca.

\- Ótimo!! Então, quais filmes teremos para essa noite?

Alex pegou a taça e a garrafa de vinho e se dirigiu para o sofá enquanto a loira trocava de roupa em um segundo e já a seguia com as caixas de pizza.

\- Oh, você não tem noção do que te aguarda!!

Kara ri e ajeita as caixas em cima da mesa de café enquanto Alex se ajeita no sofá e abre espaço pra irmã se sentar. Logo a loira já está conectando a conta da Netflix para rodar o primeiro filme.

Depois que o primeiro filme acaba, Kara se levanta para conectar a conta HBO para assistirem uma série que tinha acabado de lançar mais uma temporada, enquanto Alex se levanta para ir ao banheiro e buscar o sorvete na volta. Assim que ela se acomoda de novo no sofá as irmãs começam a conversar sobre a semana que tinha passado e sobre os planos para a semana seguinte. Elas conversam mais e assistem a alguns episódios enquanto devoram os potes de sorvete.

Quando finalizam mais um episódio, Alex percebe que já está ficando tarde e se lembra do compromisso no dia seguinte. Olhando para a mesa com as caixas de pizza e os potes de sorvete ela confirma que foi realmente uma boa ideia confirmar a corrida no dia seguinte, afinal ela não era uma kryptoniana com metabolismo infinito.

\- Acho que chega por hoje irmã!

\- Sim, também acho. Vai dormir por aqui?

\- Ah sim, estou cansada demais para ir pra casa.

\- Ok! Vou fazer mais uma ronda pela cidade e já estou de volta.

Com isso Alex já começa a separar as embalagens na cozinha e pegar roupa de cama para se aconchegar no sofá. Kara troca de roupa em outro segundo, dá um beijo de boa noite na irmã e sai para a noite. Alex pega um par de roupas suas que ficava no apartamento da irmã para dormir e já separa um par de roupas de ginástica da irmã para usar no dia seguinte. Ela torce a boca para o moletom rosa que encontrou, mas teria que ser, pegou uma calça de ginástica preta e lembrou que tinha deixado os tênis pretos no carro na garagem.

A ruiva volta pra sala, coloca o celular pra despertar antes de conectá-lo na tomada para carregar antes de se acomodar no sofá embaixo da coberta. Alex estava tão cansada que nem escuta ou se move quando minutos mais tarde a irmã entra pela janela novamente. Kara toma um banho rapidamente e se troca e também vai dormir.

No outro dia pela manhã o celular da ruiva toca. Com um resmungo ela se mexe no sofá se recusando a ter que levantar, estendendo o braço para agarrar o telefone e fazer o aparelho silenciar. Ela se estica... se estica... se estica ... E está quase tocando quando...

**Boomm!**

\- Droga!

Alex resmunga sentindo o quadril e se estica para finalmente pegar o telefone e silenciar o despertador, quando percebe que há uma mensagem de Kelly que recebeu há alguns minutos atrás.

Kelly: Bom dia!! Espero que a noite tenha sido boa. Tudo certo para daqui a pouco certo? XOXO

Alex: Bom dia! Sim, foi ótima, obrigada. E sim, tudo certo. Te encontro logo mais.

Alex nem espera a resposta, já bloqueia o telefone e se levanta rapidamente. O que com certeza foi um erro e ela cai de novo no chão resmungando de dor nos glúteos. Ela se força a levantar, lentamente dessa vez, e faz um alongamento rápido para aliviar. Ela percebe que está sozinha no apartamento da irmã e se encaminha para a cozinha onde vê uma caixa de donuts, café, que estava aparentemente quente ainda, e um recado da irmã num post-it.

_Bom dia, irmã. Tive que sair cedo para atender um chamado rápido do outro lado da cidade. Não se preocupe, não é um grande caso. Aproveite o café e tenha um bom dia._

_Com amor, K. D._

A ruiva sorri com o carinho da irmã, mas se sentindo cheia das comidas da noite anterior decide tomar apenas o café e parte para trocar de roupa. No caminho do banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal ela manda uma mensagem para a irmã.

Alex: Bom dia, irmã. Encontrei sua mensagem! Obrigada pelo café e os donuts. Estou saindo para correr, mas qualquer coisa me ligue. Até mais tarde. Beijos.

Quando termina de mandar a mensagem ela se apressa para trocar de roupa e se limpar e logo sai pelo apartamento em direção ao estacionamento. Quando chega Alex percebe que Kelly já estava a esperando ao lado do carro e logo encontra uma vaga próxima para estacionar.

Logo ela já está de frente para a mulher e a cumprimentando com um ‘bom dia’ e um beijo no rosto. Quando elas se afastam, Kelly comenta.

\- Caramba, por um momento esqueci quão bem você fica em roupas de ginástica.

\- Vamos lá, você sabe que eu fico bem em qualquer coisa.

A ruiva sorri e pisca para Kelly enquanto já se encaminha para a entrada do parque sinalizando para a outra mulher acompanha-la e perde a chance de notar como a outra mulher fica corada e abaixa a cabeça sorrindo.

Elas fazem alguns alongamentos iniciais na beira da pista de corrida aproveitando o clima ótimo que faz no dia e conversando amenidades. Depois de uns minutos elas decidem começar a correr com Alex deixando Kelly determinar o ritmo da passada.

A corrida é feita em sua maior parte em silêncio para economizar o fôlego, Alex sabendo que Kelly tinha um condicionamento físico bem menos desenvolvido que o da ruiva. Afinal, pouquíssimas pessoas conseguiriam acompanhar a ex-diretora devido todo o treinamento pelo que passou nos últimos anos.

Ao final da última volta Alex grita para Kelly sobre ser o último esforço e acelera desafiando a outra mulher a acompanha-la. Kelly demora alguns segundos para reagir e grita em indignação.

\- Eii, isso não é justo!

Quando Alex olha para trás para responder e olhar a Lisa distância entre elas, ela ouve um grito e viro o rosto bruscamente pra frente.

\- LISA, CUIDADO...

Alex olha para frente e visualiza um pequeno corpo cruzando seu caminho e num último segundo ela tenta jogar o corpo para o outro lado para evitar colidir com a garota. E em um segundo ela está no chão.

Da árvore mais próxima uma morena com os cabelos pretos corre desesperada para acudir a garota que agora estava no chão e chorando.

\- Lisa, querida, você está bem?

A morena começa a inspecionar a garota tentando encontrar alguma contusão ou sangue escorrendo, mas uffa, não encontra nada e já a abraça lhe dando algum conforto.

\- Calma meu amor... Shii... Está tudo bem... Eu te peguei...

Enquanto a morena está acudindo a garota, Alex ainda está no chão com as costas pra baixo e tentando analisar o nível de concussão que ela deve ter sofrido. Ela sabe que não bateu a cabeça, mas não é possível que ela esteja ouvindo essa voz. Ela reconhece essa voz. Claro que ela reconhece. Como poderia não? Mas depois de todos esses anos? Aqui? Assim? Ela nem consegue pensar por muito tempo quando uma outra voz, também conhecida, está chamando seu nome.

\- Alex, querida. Você está bem?

E então tem uma cabeça conhecida na linha de visão da ruiva, e do lado a morena pára de respirar por um segundo, porque mesmo depois de todos esses anos, quando alguém diz esse nome seu coração ainda pula uma batida de reconhecimento. Ela aperta os olhos por um segundo, porque sim, agora, nessa cidade, ela sabia que as chances de encontrar a ex-noiva eram grandes, mas assim tão rápido?

Alex se estabelece no que aconteceu e rapidamente se levanta para verificar a garotinha que ainda está murmurando. Ela nem responde Kelly que está ao seu lado oferecendo a mão para ela se levantar, pulando sozinha para ir ver a morena ao lado.

\- Ela está bem?

E Maggie queria acreditar que não era, mas com aquela voz ela sabia. Era ela. Então Maggie vira o rosto para ver de onde vem a voz e logo seu coração dá um salto duplo carpado twist com a visão. Alex, seu ex-noivo, está ali ao lado. A menos de um passo de distância. Os olhos se encontram e eles parecem se perder nesse momento um no olhar do outro.

Por muito tempo Alex achou que quando visse a morena novamente veria mágoa nos olhos, e por outro muito tempo ela teve medo de não ver nenhum sentimento ou indiferença nesses mesmos olhos, mas ali, tirando a prova, ela suspirou aliviada. Não tinha mágoa e sim a gentileza sutil da detetive. O mesmo olhar gentil que a detetive tinha quando eles conversavam no bar.

Um pigarreio de Kelly fez o momento quebrar e ambas as mulheres coraram levemente sendo pegas.

\- Ela está bem?

Kelly fez a pergunta de novo se reaproximando de Maggie e da criança. Maggie olhou para Lisa que estava em seus braços ainda choramingando.

\- E..Eu não sei... Não tem nenhum arranhão, mas não sei. Você está bem, querida?

Maggie pergunta para a criança passando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Alex observa a cena e seu instinto médico se estabelece e ela logo se aproxima para analisar.

\- Posso dar uma olhada?

Alex se abaixa ao lado da criança e direciona a pergunta a Maggie. Maggie encontra o olhar da ruiva e demora um segundo novamente para reagir. Ela nota rapidamente o novo corte e tom de cabelo. Agora mais curto com a lateral raspada. Algum resquício de suor nos cabelos e Maggie percebe que Alex estava correndo, analisando rapidamente a roupa ela confirma mentalmente. Olhando para a garota em seus braços e reajustando a garota para ficar sentada encostada em seu peito entre suas pernas e limpando as lágrimas que tinham caído, Maggie direciona a conversa para falar com a garota.

\- Lisa, querida, Alex pode dar uma olhada em você, por favor?

A garota olha pra Maggie procurando confirmação, ainda fungando. Maggie assente em resposta e a garota olha para Alex. Alex estava paralisada olhando a cena. O carinho entre as duas. O olhar que Maggie direcionava a criança. Alex nunca tinha visto tanto amor naqueles olhos.

\- Sim, ela pode.

\- Bom, muito bem, querida. Como Maggie disse, meu nome é Alex, e seu nome é Lisa?

Alex queria ganhar a confiança da garota antes de tocá-la. Mesmo sabendo que Maggie tinha permitido ela não queria forçar nenhuma situação com a menina.

\- Meu nome é Elisabeth, mas você pode me chamar de Lisa também.

A garota respira fundo e passa o pulso nos olhos para limpar as últimas lágrimas.

\- É um nome lindo, Lisa. Quantos anos você tem?

\- Tenho sete.

\- Ótimo querida, você pode me dizer se dói em algum lugar no seu corpo?

A garota parece pensar um momento antes de dizer.

\- Meu pulso dói um pouco e também meu bumbum.

Todas as três mulheres soltam uma risadinha com o uso da palavra e Lisa faz uma careta não entendendo o motivo do riso.

\- Certo, certo. Posso dar uma olhada no seu pulso?

\- Vai doer?

\- Eu vou apertar um pouquinho e pode doer, mas é pra eu saber se está muito machucado.

Lisa faz uma careta e se aproxima ainda mais do abraço de Maggie. Maggie vira minimamente para o lado para olhar nos olhos da garota. Aproveitando para recolocar o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Querida, lembra quando mamãe também apertou meu pulso para saber se eu tinha machucado quando caí de mau jeito da escada?

A garota dá um leve sorriso com a lembrança e assente com a cabeça.

\- Então, Alex vai fazer a mesma coisa.

A garota inclina a cabeça e Alex reconhece o movimento de Maggie e é impossível não sorrir com a lembrança. Com a conversa até agora seu coração se aperta com a possibilidade. Aquela garota é filha adotiva de Maggie? Maggie se casou? Alex confere rapidamente os dedos de Maggie procurando algum anel, mas não os encontra. Olhando rapidamente também Alex nota as características da garota. Era linda, com os cabelos ruivos cacheados presos num rabo de cavalo. Olhos cor de mel bem claros e algumas sardas pelo rosto.

\- Alex também é médica igual a mamãe?

\- Quase igual, mas também é muito boa, querida.

\- Mas mamãe é melhor, certo?

Maggie ri baixinho de novo e o coração de Alex se esquenta com o som.

\- Sim, amendoim, mamãe é a melhor de todas, não é?

Lisa sorri com a confirmação de Maggie e acena com a cabeça.

\- Mas Alex também é muito boa, então você pode deixa-la fazer isso dessa vez.

A garota parece pensar por uns segundos. Acreditando no que Maggie diz ela se vira de novo para Alex e estende a mão para a ruiva.

\- Obrigada pela confiança, Lisa.

Alex pegou a mão cuidadosamente apertou para analisar se o pulso estava aberto ou se tinha alguma contusão mais séria, rezando para que não encontrasse nada. Ela não tinha chegado a encostar na garota, mas pelo susto a garota tinha caído pelo jeito e ela nunca se perdoaria se tivesse machucado a criança. Ainda mais se essa criança pudesse ser filha de Maggie.

\- Bom, aparentemente não há nenhuma lesão, Lisa. Parece ser só um mau jeito pelo impacto.

Alex diz sorrindo para a garota, que retorna o sorriso.

-Você acha que bateu a cabeça?

Mesmo não apresentando nenhum sintoma de concussão ou qualquer lesão, Alex sabia que se ocorreu esse impacto seria melhor levar a criança ao hospital para confirmar. Com a sugestão Maggie demonstrou um olhar preocupado com a garota.

\- Não. Eu só caí e bati a mão e o bumbum com força no chão.

As mulheres sorriem novamente com a sinceridade da garota. E Maggie suspira de alívio.

\- Ótimo, ótimo. Você pode olhar para meu dedo e acompanhar o movimento, por favor, Lisa?

A garota assente e Alex levanta o indicador na altura dos olhos e faz os movimentos para identificar qualquer reação. Com tudo confirmado agora Alex é quem suspira de alívio.

\- Ótimo, com isso posso dizer que está tudo bem com você, Lisa. Seu pulso está doendo agora, mas vai sarar rapidamente.

Alex sorri para a garotinha e levanta o olhar para falar com Maggie.

\- Não percebi nenhuma contusão no pulso e nenhuma reação errada no teste neurológico. Só aplicar um gelo no pulso para tirar a dor se ela ainda permanecer, mas deve melhorar sozinho.

Maggie assente sorrindo e sussurra baixinho: “ _Nerd”_.

Mesmo que baixinho, Alex ouve e é impossível não corar. O coração acelera com o apelido que remetiam a tanto tempo atrás. Tentando se recompor ela começa a se levantar. Maggie e Lisa também se ajudam a levantar acompanhando.

\- Bom, parece que está tudo bem, então.

\- E você está bem?

Alex trava olhando para Maggie que tinha lhe perguntado.

\- Quê?

\- Perguntei se você está bem. Você também caiu, não?

Alex cora ainda mais com o carinho na fala e a preocupação de Maggie.

\- Oh.. Sim.. Estou..

A ruiva limpa a garganta e recomeça.

\- Sim, estou bem. Eu consegui desviar no ultimo segundo. Eu caí, mas você sabe que isso é comum nos nossos treinamentos, então está tudo bem.

Ambas as mulheres parecem combinar e se lembram dos tempos em que treinavam juntas e ambas coram lembrando de como normalmente terminava um treinamento de embate corpo a corpo.

\- Oh.. Sim... Lembro bem como é...

Maggie inclina a cabeça sorrindo, covinhas em exibição, em insinuação para a ruiva e Alex parece gaguejar com a visão. _Droga, aquelas covinhas ainda vão matá-la_.

\- Bom... Ok... É...

Kelly limpa a garganta novamente chamando a atenção e Alex se sente mal por um momento. Ela esqueceu totalmente a mulher que a acompanhava.

\- Bom, se está tudo bem, acho que devemos ir?

Kelly pergunta para Alex. Alex acena em resposta e já ia se despedir das duas, quando Maggie se abaixa para falar com a garota.

\- Amendoim, eu sei que você está bem, mas você quer ficar um pouco mais ou prefere ir embora?

A garota da uma olhada em volta como se estivesse pensando nas possibilidades e olha de volta para Maggie sorrindo.

\- Você sabe, lembro que quando mamãe viu seu pulso ela te deu um pirulito depois, não é?

Maggie cora. Bom, ninguém precisava saber que ela tinha ganhado um pirulito.

\- Sim, e eu gostaria de ter um aqui para você, mas não tenho. Só trouxe nossos lanches para o piquenique, amendoim, e duvido que Alex tenha algum escondido no bolso.

Maggie dá um olhar para Alex e Alex finge uma cara de brava por Maggie ter jogado o problema para ela. Lisa olha para Alex com expectativa e Alex abaixa na altura da garota para falar com ela.

\- Sinto muito, Lisa, mas não tenho mesmo. Mas aposto que Maggie adoraria te comprar um mega sorvete para compensar. Não é mesmo Maggie?

O sorriso de Lisa cresce e Maggie é quem finge aborrecimento olhando para Alex. Lisa se vira para falar com Maggie novamente.

\- A gente pode?

\- Oh querida... Sua mãe vai me matar por te dar doce antes do almoço, mas é por uma boa causa. Você quer ir agora ou mais tarde?

A garota pula de animação e as mulheres sorriem para a animação da garota.

\- Sim! Sim! Agora!

\- Ótimo, amendoim. Vamos lá juntar nossas coisas, então. Se despeça das moças, querida.

\- Alex pode vir com a gente?

Maggie trava com isso e Alex sorri com a atenção da garota.

\- Alex está acompanhada, amendoim, e ela deve ter mais coisas pra fazer.

Alex pensou rapidamente nas opções: seguir com Kelly ou passar mais um tempo com Maggie e possivelmente descobrir mais sobre ela?

\- Oh não, nenhum compromisso. Já estávamos terminando nossa corrida, certo Kelly?

Kelly forçou um sorriso sabendo que Alex tinha claramente feito uma escolha. Ela ficou um pouco magoada, mas não iria impor nada a Alex.

\- Oh sim, sim. Era nossa última volta.

\- Viu só, tia Maggie.

Lisa sorriu para Maggie em confiança. Alex se anima com o 'Tia'. Não era filha de Maggie. A garota se vira para Kelly e direciona a pergunta pra ela.

\- Você vem com a gente também?

\- Oh, querida, eu adoraria. Mas preciso ir pra casa. Tenho umas coisas chatas do trabalho pra fazer.

Lisa normalmente reforçaria para Kelly ir com eles. A garota adora uma farra e pra ela quanto mais gente melhor. Mas surpreendendo Maggie, ela não o faz.

\- Tá bom, então. Vamos Alex?

Alex olha pra Kelly e pergunta silenciosamente se ela está bem com isso. Kelly entende e acena com a cabeça.

\- Sim, vamos, Lisa.

\- Ótimo, então se despeça de Kelly, amendoim.

Maggie encoraja Lisa, e a garota corre e da um abraço em Kelly. A mulher trava por um segundo não esperando essa ação da garota.

\- Tchau, Kelly.

\- Tchau, querida. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

A garota se afasta. Maggie também se aproxima e se despede da mulher com um aperto de mão.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, Kelly.

\- O mesmo por aqui, detetive.

Maggie inclina o rosto em questionamento. Ela a conhecia?

\- Desculpe. Já nos conhecemos?

\- Oh, não pessoalmente. Mas já ouvi uma e outra coisa sobre você por aí.

Alex engole em seco. Sim, ela tinha contado para Kelly sobre sua ex-noiva, mas não imaginava que a mulher se lembraria do nome. Maggie força um sorriso.

\- Espero que somente as coisas boas.

Antes que Kelly pudesse responder, Lisa gritou.

\- Vamos logo, tia Maggie. Vamos tomar sorvete!

Maggie se virou para a garota e disse.

\- Sim, amendoin, estamos indo.

Após isso Maggie acenou com os dois dedos na cabeça para Kelly, sorriu para Alex e se virou para ir em direção a garota que estava há alguns passos a frente já. Quando ela se afastou Alex se aproximou de Kelly.

\- Está tudo bem pra você se eu for com elas?

\- Claro, Alex. Ia te convidar pra tomarmos um café agora, mas tudo bem, a gente pode ir outro dia.

Alex se sentiu um pouco mau. Mesmo sem saber do convite antes, não queria dar a impressão que estava se desfazendo de Kelly. Ela queria ir com Maggie e Lisa, mas não queria causar dor a mulher.

\- Oh.. Sinto muito... Eu... Eu não sabia...

\- Não tinha como saber, Alex. Não tem problemas. Vai com elas. Está na cara que você quer mais um tempo com elas.

Alex achou ter visto uma tristeza no olhar de Kelly, mas achou que não fosse nada. E bom, Kelly não estava mentindo.

\- Não posso dizer que não. É só que...

Alex olhou para onde Maggie estava juntando as coisas e conversando com Lisa enquanto riam de alguma coisa e sorriu com a visão e sim, é verdade, ela realmente queria estar com elas.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo. E...

Alex já estava enrolando os dedos olhando de volta para Kelly, que percebeu o comportamento nervoso da ruiva e logo pegou as mãos nas suas para acalmar a mulher. Alex se sentiu mais calma, sabendo que a Kelly a entendia muito bem na maioria das vezes.

\- Você não precisa me explicar, Alex. Está tudo bem. Vai lá.

Alex suspirou em alívio e sorriu. Ela olhou de novo para Maggie que agora estava olhando para ela e seu sorriso abriu ainda mais. Maggie observou de longe a ruiva e a negra juntas e foi impossível não notar como elas formavam um belo casal. Mesmo que uma parte de si doesse com a cena das duas mulheres de mãos dadas ela ficou feliz por Alex encontrar alguém, então ela sorriu para Alex. Estava feliz por ela.

\- Ok. Obrigada por entender, Kelly.

Alex respondeu e antes que pudesse prever, Kelly a abraçou rapidamente e ao se afastar deu um beijo no canto da boca de Alex.

\- Não tem que agradecer. Você sabe que sempre estarei aqui por você.

Deu uma piscada e saiu em direção ao estacionamento. Alex ficou dois segundos confusa com o beijo no canto da boca, e algo passa rapidamente por sua cabeça: _Maggie viu isso_. Ela virou a cabeça com tanta rapidez que poderia ter até tirado do lugar. Ela suspirou aliviada quando viu que a morena estava agachada fazendo cócegas na garota. Ela observou a cena sorrindo por mais algum tempo. Maggie estava tão linda, tão leve. Uma camisa de manga curta branca com botões, jeans escuros pretos e uma bota também preta. Sua risada não mudara em nada em todos esses anos. E, Deus, aquele sorriso de covinhas ainda podia fazer tantas coisas dentro de si. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo grito de uma garotinha.

\- Alex, você não vem?

Lisa estava olhando com um sorriso tão bonito e Maggie com as mãos do lado do corpo sorrindo também. Ela tinha sido flagrada. Alex corou e sussurrou pra si mesma

\- Não perderia por nada, Lisa.

Ela acelera a passada e chega perto das garotas.

\- Pronto, cheguei. Pra onde vamos?

\- Tia Maggie, vamos no seu favorito? Por favor?

\- Claro que podemos ir nesse, amendoim.

Maggie responde para a garota e se vira para Alex.

\- É o Cream...

Antes que ela termine de explicar, Alex a completa.

\- World? Ainda é o seu favorito?

Maggie cora e desvia o olhar para baixo.

\- Sim, sim. Ainda é o meu favorito.

Alex sorriu pelo efeito. Claro que ela se lembrava. O lugar era o preferido dela também. Grande variedade de sabores, opções veganas, e lotado de boas lembranças das duas.

\- Bom saber que algumas coisas não mudaram.

Antes que Maggie pudesse responder alguma coisa, Lisa cutucou seu quadril e ela voltou sua atenção para a garota.

\- Podemos ir agora, tia Maggie?

\- Sim, amendoim, vamos lá. Você precisa de carona, Alex?

\- Oh não, vim de carro. Deixei no estacionamento.

\- Ótimo, também deixei meu carro lá. Vamos Lisa?

Não precisou terminar a frase e a garota já estava andando em direção ao estacionamento do parque.

\- Calma, amendoim, o sorvete não vai sair do lugar.

Maggie disse acelerando o passo para alcançar a garota e pegar na mão dela. Alex também acelerou e logo apareceu do outro lado da garota. Lisa logo pegou sua mão também e continuou balançando. Alex se inclinou por cima da criança e para perto de Maggie e sussurrou perto do ouvido.

\- Acho que Lisa se parece um pouco com Kara, sim?

Maggie sentiu um arrepio por toda a coluna com som e a proximidade e não pode evitar corar. Ela riu com o comentário e respondeu.

\- Oh sim, elas se dariam muito bem.

O caminho até o carro foi comandado por Lisa contando histórias sobre a escola e os amigos. Quando chegaram lá, o carro de Maggie estava a poucas vagas de distância do carro de Alex. O de Alex era um SUV muito parecido com o que o DEO usava, o de Maggie também era um SUV mas uma opção muito mais para família.

\- Poderia dizer que é bem diferente te ver dirigir um SUV desses.

Maggie estava abrindo a porta traseira para Lisa entrar e Alex se apoiou no capô do carro observando.

\- Quê?

Maggie olhou com uma cara confusa para Alex que rapidamente notou que a frase tinha soado de um jeito estranho.

\- O carro, um pouco diferente da sua viatura usual.

Maggie sorri com o esclarecimento e vai para o porta-malas guardar a cesta de piquenique. Alex se aproxima para ajudar.

\- Oh sim, mas não é meu esse. Esse é da Isis, mãe da Lisa. O meu não tem cadeirinha para crianças e como Lisa ainda precisa delas... certo amendoim?

Maggie grita a última frase para Lisa sabendo que a garota estava ouvindo e para implicar com a mais nova.

\- Sim, Tia Maggie, mas por pouco tempo.

Alex acena com a informação e fecha a porta enquanto Maggie volta para a porta traseira para verificar se Lisa fechou corretamente o cinto.

\- Sim, querida. Por pouco tempo.

Maggie dá um beijo na testa da garota e fecha a porta. Alex estava parada segurando a porta da frente aberta para Maggie.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não por isso.

Maggie está para na porta em pé enquanto ainda fala com Alex.

\- Nos vemos no Cream World?

\- Oh, sim. Com certeza.

Alex está quase se afastando quando Maggie diz.

\- Você sabe... Você não precisa ir se você tiver alguma coisa pra fazer... Claro que você deve ter algo pra fazer. Então não ha problema em desmarcar. Eu posso conversar com Lisa e ela...

Maggie de repente se sentiu pressionando Alex e começou a divagar tentando explicar seu ponto. Alex percebeu o nervosismo da morena e logo se aproximou para acalmar a morena.

\- Maggie, calma.

Maggie cora em constrangimento.

\- Eu quero ir. Não tenho nenhum compromisso, mas eu quero realmente ir.

De repente os papéis se invertem e Alex pensa que está pressionando.

\- Tudo bem se eu for?

Maggie percebe rapidamente uma impressão que pode causar a hesitação de Alex e o logotipo trata de explicar. Claro que ela queria que Alex fosse. Depois de tantos anos longe, ela queria muito saber mais sobre uma ex-noiva, então qualquer momento a mais com ela seria ótima.

\- Claro que está tudo bem, Alex. Só não quero que você perca nenhum compromisso por nós.

Alex suspeita de usar. Antes que ela possa responder, Lisa grita dentro do carro.

\- Tia Maggie, já vamos?

Alex e Maggie sorriem para a imprensa da garota. Ela aponta a janela e responde uma garota.

\- Sim, amendoim, então estava confirmado o local com Alex.

\- Mas Alex não vai entrar?

\- Sim, mas ela vai no carro dela.

\- E por que ela não vem com gente?

Maggie trocar rapidamente um olhar de 'o que eu falo agora?' para Alex e a ruiva dos ombros e ri. Para Alex seria ainda melhor. Uma morena vira para uma garota.

\- Bom ... Porquê ... Porque ... Alex estava correndo, querida, e precisava passar em casa para tomar banho antes de ir.

Alex murcha na hora com o comentário. Ela estava fedida? Antes de poder questionar, Maggie está sorrindo para ela e ela sabe que é um comentário idiota da ex-noiva.

\- há ha, muito engraçado.

Em outros tempos, Alex corre para abraçar uma noiva e encher beijos e toques e quem sabe até ganhar um banho com uma morena. Um sorriso passa pelo rosto da ruiva e Maggie lembra dos mesmos momentos. Antes de conseguir ficar constrangedor, Alex limpa a garganta.

\- Mas sim, tia Maggie está certa, Lisa. Que tal encontrar-te lá em alguns minutos?

Lisa está emburrada por isso, mas acena com a cabeça.

\- Certo, Danvers. Te vejo em alguns minutos.

Maggie acena com a cabeça e entra no carro. Quando o carro sai, Alex ainda perde alguns segundos para interagir com a ex-noiva e com Lisa, Maggie chama pelo sobrenome. Ela está belisca para confirmar que ainda não está sonhando e está direcionada para o seu próprio carro.


	2. Cream World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lett put the ball in the way.  
> Be safe!

Em 30 minutos ela já está novamente na porta da sorveteria Cream World. Ela para na porta e olha para Maggie que está em uma das mesas sentada com Lisa e sorri com a cena. Antes que pudesse ser pega olhando novamente ela passa pela porta e é anunciada pelo sino. Seus olhos encontram rapidamente a morena de novo, que agora está sorrindo para ela e seu estômago embrulha com a sensação de familiaridade que envolve Maggie e o lugar.

Maggie quando vê a ruiva para de respirar por um segundo. Ali estava sua ex-noiva. Alex estava também com jeans escuros, botas pretas e uma camiseta de manga curta azul escura com óculos de sol escuro presos a blusa. Os cabelos levemente ondulados mostravam que a ruiva tinha lavado o cabelo e secado rapidamente com pressa. Ela sorri quando percebe que a ex-noiva também tinha alguns mesmos costumes.

Alex se encaminha para o espaço e nota rapidamente o lugar já reconhecido. Cream World é um espaço azul bebê com diversos desenhos e referências a sorvetes nas paredes entre estrelas e constelações. Ao longo da parede oposta, vários bancos de couro em vermelho com uma mesa central branca que davam vista pelas janelas da parede.

Quando ela se aproxima ela tem q tomar uma decisão rápida: sentar ao lado de Maggie ou ao lado de Lisa. Não é preciso nem que ela decida já que Maggie desliza para o lado permitindo que ela se sente ali. Alex sorri para a gentileza e controla um repentino desejo de dar apenas um selinho na outra mulher para cumprimentá-la e agradecer. Alex se senta e se inclina sobre a mesa para falar com a garota do outro lado, que está debruçada em alguns papéis e lápis para colorir.

\- Bom, cheguei. O que você vai pedir, Lisa?

Lisa inclina a cabeça para o lado e coloca a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando, quando abre um sorriso imenso.

\- Flocos! Eu quero flocos.

Alex e Maggie sorriem em diversão. Maggie pensa que o sabor era o preferido de Alex há um tempo atrás e imagina se ainda é o mesmo. Alex se vira para Maggie que esta do seu lado e encontrando o olhar da mulher.

\- E você, Sawyer?

Maggie sorri pelo sobrenome e responde.

\- Bom, eu até iria pedir um vegano de chocolate com amêndoas, mas estou mais inclinada para um café com biscoitos, por enquanto. Você já tomou café hoje?

Alex cora pela preocupação de Maggie e desvia o olhar para a mesa por um segundo antes de retomar e responder.

\- Não, não tomei. Ontem foi a noite das irmãs, então você sabe como Kara é. Decidi tomar café depois da corrida, então te acompanho nisso.

Antes que Maggie possa comentar, uma garçonete chegou ao lado da mesa e perguntou se elas já estavam prontas para pedir. A garçonete logo anotou e se afastou prometendo trazer as comidas rapidamente. Lisa ja estava imersa novamente nos desenhos, então Alex aproveitou para saber um pouco mais sobre a mulher ao seu lado.

\- Bom...

\- E você...

As duas se olharam por um momento percebendo que tinham falado ao mesmo tempo caíram na risada. Lisa levantou a cabeça para saber sobre o que era, mas logo voltou a desenhar. Alex e Maggie coraram com a situação, mas Maggie se recuperou mais rápido.

\- Você primeiro.

Alex sorriu e pensou por um momento. Ela queria saber tanta coisa, mas achou melhor ir por algo simples.

\- Faz tempo que voltou a National City?

Maggie sorriu para a pergunta, mas olhou curiosa para a outra mulher.

\- Oh... Você sabia que eu não estava por aqui?

Alex sentiu o sangue subir pelas orelhas com o comentário.

\- Bom... Foi o que eu pensei inicialmente quando não te vi mais por aí depois de... Você sabe... E depois de alguns meses entramos em contato com o NCPD para uma possível parceria e o Capitão Holt nos informou que você tinha sido transferida.

Maggie soube desse contato que tinha sido solicitado, mas ela já estava em outra cidade tentando reiniciar sua vida. Seu capitão ofereceu para ela voltar e ajudar porque o caso, aparentemente, era grande. Ela não sabia sobre o que era exatamente na época, mas ainda não estava bem para lidar com Alex e os Superamigos, então ela passou.

Quando voltou agora, no entanto, ela cruzou as datas e descobriu que o pedido se tratava das World Killers. Lendo os relatórios, ela percebeu que tinha sido realmente um grande estrago e se sentiu mal por não ter vindo em socorro na época.

\- Sim, sim. Fui chamada para ajudar com a nova divisão de ciências, entendendo-se divisão alienigena, em NY. Era uma ótima oportunidade. E claro, foi onde eu conheci essa ferinha aqui.

Maggie inclina o queixo em direção a Lisa.

\- Que incrível, Maggie. No DEO às vezes surgia algumas notícias do departamento de lá, você fez um bom trabalho.

\- Sim, aparentemente deu certo. Então depois de implementado lá, fui chamada para ajudar em outros lugares do país.

\- Claro que deu certo, você é a melhor no que faz.

Maggie cora com o elogio e desvia o olhar rapidamente. Lisa entra na conversa animadamente.

\- Mamãe também diz que Tia Maggie é a melhor no que faz, mas que deveria parar de se machucar tanto. Você sabia que tia Maggie já foi para outro país, Alex?

Ambas as mulheres se viram para conversar com a garota, percebendo que ela estava prestando a atenção em toda a conversa.

\- Sério, Lisa?

Lisa acena com a cabeça e Alex redireciona o olhar para Maggie, querendo saber mais.

\- Sim, fui chamada para participar de um congresso ou outro por aí. Aprendi muito. Tem alguns países que sabem lidar muito bem com a questão.

\- Você conheceu a mãe de Lisa em serviço?

Um arrepio passa pela costela de Maggie lembrando do momento. Claro, ela ganhou uma ótima pessoa em sua vida, mas o processo de tratamento foi difícil.

\- Sim, bom, quase... Quer dizer... Um caso não saiu do jeito que queríamos e acabamos no meio de uma emboscada. Isis era chefe de cirurgia de trauma do Hospital Central em NY. Ela que me salvou. Durante o tratamento nos aproximamos e bom, somos amigas desde então.

Alex entendeu o contexto e gelou com a ideia de Maggie se machucando. Uma parte dela se bate por não saber sobre isso, por não saber dela e não poder ter ajudado na época. Seus pensamentos são cortados pela voz de Lisa.

\- Conta pra ela sobre nossa noite, tia Maggie.

Maggie sorri para a garota e se vira para Alex novamente.

\- Claro, amendoim. Eu fiquei algumas semanas em recuperação e durante esse tempo Lisa sempre aparecia para fazer as rondas com a mãe. Numa noite, Isis foi chamada para atender uma emergência, mas a creche do hospital estava fechada e demoraria muito para que um de seus amigos ou alguma babá pudesse aparecer para pegar Lisa. Então eu me ofereci para tomar conta dela enquanto Isis atendia o paciente. Passamos um bom tempo jogando e comendo, certo, amendoim?

Maggie joga a pergunta para Lisa, que estava acompanhando a fala de Maggie com um lindo sorriso. Alex só observa a interação entre as duas.

\- Certo, tia Maggie.

Lisa vira o olhar para terminar de explicar para Alex.

\- Jogamos jogos de mímica, de tabuleiro e Tia Maggie me ensinou a fazer um coelho com as sombras. Você sabe fazer um coelho com as sombras, Alex?

Lisa pergunta com o dedo no queixo e Alex engasga com a pergunta, porque O que? Maggie ri baixinho pela reação da ruiva. Maggie sabia que Alex detestava não saber fazer alguma coisa. Alex dá um cutucão na lateral de Maggie em falsa repreensão e a morena ri ainda mais alto.

\- Não, Lisa, não sei.

Lisa pensa por um segundo e se anima rapidamente com a ideia que lhe passou.

\- Bom, tia Maggie vai ter que te ensinar, ela é a melhor!

Alex olha para Maggie que agora está corada ao seu lado e não há dúvida de que a morena que esteve para ela há tanto tempo atrás, que a ajudou a descobrir uma parte tão importante de si mesmo, que entrega a sua vida pelo bem do próximo, que é gentil, solidária, divertida, e que se dispõe a cuidar de uma criança mesmo quando está em uma cama de hospital. Sim. Essa mulher é a melhor.

\- Sim, Lisa, ela é.

A conversa foi interrompida pela garçonete trazendo as comidas e bebidas. Maggie logo ajudou Lisa a juntar as folhas e os lápis os afastando para o lado para acomodar as comidas. Alex não podia perder um segundo da interação entre as duas. Maggie tinha um comportamento maternal tão grande e nem se dava conta. Você podia perceber que era natural. Ela também seria uma ótima mãe. Seu coração acelera com os pensamentos.

Logo que as comidas são servidas as três entram em uma conversa leve sobre sabores de sorvete quando Lisa e Alex concordam veementemente que o sorvete vegano é nojento e que o melhor é o de Flocos. Debatem sobre sabores de pizza e Lisa conta sobre as noites em que dormia com tia Maggie e eles faziam a noite do pijama que envolvia pizza, sorvete e filmes, como tinha acontecido na noite passada. O que rendeu muito mais discussão sobre o melhor filme da Disney, sendo os selecionados Lilo e Stich para Alex, Mulan para Maggie e Frozen para Lisa.

Depois de um momento de risadas, Maggie se inclina para limpar a boca de Lisa que estava suja de sorvete e Alex aproveita para perguntar um pouco mais.

\- Lisa está em NC a passeio?

Maggie entende o porquê da pergunta, visto que tinha contado que a garota era de NY.

\- Oh não, Isis e Lisa se mudaram para cá há 2 meses. Isis conseguiu uma posição melhor no Hospital Geral de National City e bom, a maior parte de sua família é daqui, então ela nem pensou muito antes de vir.

\- E você?

\- E eu?

\- Veio pra ficar de vez?

\- Sim. Depois de todas as viagens e casos pelo país, meu capitão me chamou de volta para liderar o Departamento de ciências.

\- Liderar?

\- Sim.

\- Então agora você é...

\- Isso, Danvers. Sou a Sargento responsável pela divisão. Mais tempo de mesa e muita mais papelada, o que é bem ruim, mas carga de trabalho melhor estabelecida e ligação direta com requisição de verba e designação de casos.

\- Caramba, Maggie, isso é incrível. Parabéns!

Alex não se segura e dá um abraço desajeitado de parabenização na morena que instantaneamente encolhe em surpresa com o contato. Foi rápido, mais rápido do que ambas gostariam, mas o suficiente para acelerar o coração das mulheres. Depois de tantos anos, esse era o mais próximo que já estiveram e foi incrível. Maggie ainda tinha o mesmo perfume, assim como Alex. O que foi rapidamente identificado por ambas as mulheres que se deliciaram com o reconhecimento. Antes que ficasse constrangedor, Lisa volta a falar.

\- Sim, tia Maggie é incrível. Vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar no domingo, não é tia Maggie?

\- Oh, sim... Sim, amendoim, mas não é uma festa, festa.

\- É uma festa sim. Mamãe disse que é.

\- Tá bom, amendoim, é uma festa.

Maggie sorri com a insistência da garota, e Alex fica feliz por Maggie ter pessoas que a tratam tão bem.

\- Bom, acho que é hora de ir, amendoim. Lembra que combinamos de pegar mamãe no serviço para almoçarmos?

\- Sim, vamos!

Alex chamou a garçonete pedindo a conta e em segundos a moça já estava lá ao lado para entregar. Maggie tentou puxar o recibo para si, mas Alex insistiu em pagar justificando que era uma compensação pelo quase acidente mais cedo. Percebendo que não ia ganhar, Maggie concordou e avisou que estaria esperando do lado de fora, enquanto Alex se dirigia ao caixa para pagar. Uma senhora estava no caixa fazendo as cobranças, antes que Alex pudesse agradecer o atendimento e se virar, a senhorinha lhe abordou.

\- Sua família é muito bonita, menina. Você tem sorte.

Alex corou com a suposição da senhora e começou a gaguejar tentando explicar.

\- Oh, não.. ela não.. minha filha.. ela.. não...

A senhora riu baixinho e Alex desviou o olhar. A senhora voltou a falar.

\- Bom, ok, eu entendi. Só estou dizendo que vocês duas são ótimas juntas.

Alex se virou para a entrada e Maggie estava do lado de fora segurando Lisa no colo e a fazendo rir com algumas cócegas. E o desejo de estar junto de Maggie novamente surgiu. Alex se lembrou de todas as vezes que trabalharam juntas, que saiam juntas, que ficavam juntas. Sim, elas realmente eram ótimas. “Sim, nós somos”.

Alex sussurrou baixinho para si. Ela se vira e agradece e se despede. Quando chega do lado de fora, Maggie coloca a Lisa um pouco pro lado pra poder ver Alex e Lisa encosta a cabeça no pescoço de Maggie sorrindo enquanto faz um carinho no cabelo da tia com a mão. e Alex se aquece de novo.

\- Deixei o carro pra lá, você deixou onde?

Maggie pergunta e aponta para trás de si.

\- Deixei atrás do seu carro.

\- Vamos lá então.

\- Sim, vamos.

Era um pouco menos de um quarteirão de distância e as mulheres foram lado a lado em direção ao carro. O curto caminho foi feito em silêncio. Ambas as mulheres sentindo o silêncio confortável entre elas, enquanto Lisa piscava um pouco com sono. Quando chegaram, Alex se adiantou em abrir a porta para Maggie acomodar Lisa na cadeirinha. Maggie agradeceu e se preocupou em passar o cinto pela garotinha.

\- Tia Maggie, estamos indo ver a mamãe agora né?

Maggie acenou e fez um carinho no cabelo da garota.

\- Sim, meu amor, estamos indo ver mamãe.

Lisa acena em confirmação e vira para o lado para tirar um cochilo. Maggie acomoda o ursinho da garota no colo, uma pelúcia de um leão que tinha ganhado de Maggie antes de se mudarem para National City, deu um beijo na testa da criança e sussurrou "Te amo, amendoim". Lisa aperta a lontra no corpo e também sussurra " Também te amo, tia Maggie, até Plutão e depois". Maggie sorri e confirma "Até Plutão e depois!"

Alex estava um pouco afastada e não pode ouvir a troca de palavras, mas percebeu que Maggie tinha um sorriso tão amoroso e gentil quando se voltou para ela. Ela tinha visto um pouco daquele olhar direcionado pra si há um tempo atrás. Aquele olhar que confortava, acalentava, aquecia e cuidava. Alex sentia falta daquele olhar. Antes que pudesse repensar suas decisões passadas, ela resolve se despedir.

\- Bom, acho que é melhor eu ir agora.

\- Sim, sim.

Maggie não estava pronta pra se despedir, pelo menos ela queria falar mais com Alex. Ela quase não descobriu nada sobre a mulher. Antes que Alex pudesse se afastar, Maggie se adiantou.

\- Espera, Alex.

\- Sim.

\- É bom... Falamos um pouco sobre mim... E bom... Será que podemos... Hmm...

Maggie limpa a garganta em constrangimento. Caramba, ela sempre foi boa em falar com as pessoas. E essa era Alex, devia ser mais fácil. Alex sorri com a gagueira da outra mulher.

\- Estava pensando, será que podemos nos encontrar de novo?

Alex sente seu coração acelerar com a possibilidade.

\- Sim?

\- Sim. Bom. Queria conversar um pouco mais se estiver tudo bem.

\- Claro... Sim.. É ótimo... Também gostaria...

É a vez de Alex gaguejar e Maggie sorrir.

\- Está certo, então. Você está livre essa noite?

\- Oh.. Sim, estou.

\- Ótimo, podemos ir jantar em algum lugar e depois sinuca, pode ser?

\- Claro. Isso parece ótimo.

\- Boa. Eu tenho um restaurante que abriu e gostaria de experimentar, posso te mandar o endereço por mensagem?

\- Sim.

\- Você tem o mesmo número?

Alex gela por um segundo. Ela ainda tinha o número da ex, mas não esperava que a morena também teria o seu.

\- Sim, o mesmo. E o seu?

\- Sim, o mesmo.

Ambas sorriem com a informação. Alex de repente não sabe como se despedir da mulher. Como que faz isso?

\- Bom.. Ótimo.. Então acho melhor eu ir...

Ela acena pra trás e começa a se afastar de costas. Maggie também não sabia como se despedir então só sorri vendo a ruiva desajeitada. Até que percebe que a ruiva está indo para o lugar errado.

\- Alex?

Alex para abruptamente.

\- Sim.

\- Seu carro não é esse outro?

Maggie sorri e aponta para o carro parado atrás do dela, sentido oposto do que Alex estava indo. Alex cora profundamente e começa a gaguejar novamente. Maggie ri audivelmente.

\- Sim.. É... Droga, Sawyer.

Alex acena com a cabeça para Maggie enquanto acelera o passo para seu carro.

\- Até mais tarde, Danvers.

Maggie se despede e entra no carro para evitar mais problemas e Alex logo está dentro do carro também. Enquanto ela vê o carro da frente saindo da vaga e pegando a estrada, Alex sorri e sussurra pra si mesmo “ _O que você ainda faz comigo, Sawyer_ ”.

Alex liga o som na sua estação de rádio favorita e, com o coração quente e acelerado, ela retoma o caminho para seu apartamento. Ela ia ver Maggie de novo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you enjoy it? Tell, me please.  
> I'm in the comments.


	3. Di'Gianys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more.

Maggie faz todo o trajeto para o hospital com um sorriso no rosto depois do encontro. Encontrar Alex foi a mais feliz coincidência do dia e ainda parecia meio irreal. Depois de tantos anos, depois de tanta coisa que a morena já viveu. Maggie não era mais a mesma mulher de três anos atrás e olhando pelo retrovisor está uma das maiores representações dessa mudança.

Maggie amava a garotinha de uma forma que ela nem imaginava ser possível. Foi aos poucos e ela nem percebeu no começo, mas quando viu, Lisa já ocupava uma parte imprescindível de si. Claro que ela tem que agradecer infinitamente por Isis. A mulher foi o primeiro contato real depois de Alex e não só a ajudou a se curar, mas também ajudou a reconhecer uma parte de si. Isis é a irmã que ela nunca teve e a amiga que ela sempre precisou. Ela sempre está lá quando Maggie precisa, dando suporte, incentivando, dando broncas, brigando, irritando... Bem, o pacote completo que ela acredita virem com irmãs. Isis a incentivou a se abrir mais pro mundo, para a vida e tem influência direta na pessoa que ela é hoje. E claro, sua Tia a adorava, o que, certamente, é alguma coisa.

Depois do término e de sua mudança para New York, Maggie não estava em um bom momento. Tinha se deixado de lado e estava focando somente no trabalho. Claro, isso rendeu muitas vantagens e, de certa forma, proporcionou sua volta para National City agora como sargento, mas Maggie entende que sua vida é mais que o trabalho. Ela é mais que um sargento respeitado, ela é uma mulher que precisa de conexões reais, precisa de sentimento. E mesmo tentando dar o melhor de si para os outros sempre, Maggie sempre teve dificuldade em deixar as pessoas se aproximarem realmente.

Alex tinha sido a que mais conseguiu se aproximar e, com ela, todos os outros amigos, mas bom... Isso também não tinha acabado bem. Foi muito doloroso ter que se despedir de todos eles. Ter que s afastar de J’onn, Kara, Winn... Sim, tinha sido difícil. Mas de alguma forma Isis se aproximou da detetive em um dos momentos que Maggie mais precisou e ela jamais conseguiria agradecer por isso.

Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo, Maggie chega ao estacionamento do hospital. Ela estaciona em uma das vagas do estacionamento e manda uma mensagem para a amiga avisando que já a estava aguardando do lado de fora. Ela aproveita que está com o celular na mão e busca pelo contato de Alex. Ela decide rapidamente entre mandar uma mensagem com o endereço do restaurante ou ligar. ‘mandar uma mensagem não seria muito frio?’, ‘mas ligar não seria um pouco demais?’, ‘melhor mensagem, ela pode estar ocupada’, ‘mas ligando eu poderia ouvir a voz dela de novo’. Maggie passa o dedo sob a opção para fazer uma ligação, mas antes que possa efetivar ela é pega de surpresa pela porta do passageiro sendo aberta. Ela pula no banco e o celular voa para algum lugar do carro.

\- Caramba, Isis, você quer me matar de susto? – Maggie pergunta ofegante com uma mão no peito e outra em rendição.

\- Ué, Sawyer, achei que você tivesse que ser mais ligada nas coisas já que você é uma detetive.

Isis ri enquanto Maggie, resmungando, se desdobra para procurar o celular que caiu embaixo do banco. Esticando a mão e tateando, ela finalmente encontra e reza para não ter clicado sem querer em alguma coisa. Quando ela puxa, suspira de alívio com a tela no mesmo lugar que antes. Menos mal. Ela olha pra amiga e nota que ela está rindo e dá um cutucão em reprova.

\- E você, como médica, achei que...

Antes que pudesse terminar, a amiga a interrompe rapidamente.

\- Blá Blá Blá, vamos pular essa parte e ir logo pra casa que eu não quero ver esse hospital tão cedo.

\- Quem vê pensa que você não ama esse lugar.

\- Sim, eu amo. Mas nesse momento eu só quero o conforto da minha casa. Esses plantões me matam.

Maggie acena em concordância e liga o carro para se dirigir a casa da amiga. Ela sabe bem como a amiga fica cansada depois desses plantões. Em NY algumas vezes era ela a ajudar com Lisa e ficar com a garota para que a amiga descansasse bem.

\- Bom, você sabe. Você não é a única a estar cansada, Lisa está cochilando há alguns minutos já. – Maggie aponta pelo retrovisor, indicando a situação da garota no banco traseiro.

Isis se vira para olhar a filha que está dormindo na cadeirinha no banco traseiro e suspira de amor. Ela estica a mão e faz um carinho na bochecha da garota e coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha. A garota remexe com o contato e abre os olhos.

\- Mamãe?

\- Oi, bebê. – Isis continua com o carinho enquanto sussurra conversando com a filha. - Pode voltar a dormir. Eu estou aqui.

A garotinha acena levemente e volta a dormir. Isis sorri para a criança e vira de novo no banco para frente quando ela percebe que Maggie está observando pelo canto dos olhos.

\- O quê? - Isis pergunta a amiga.

\- Nada, só observado como você é suave. - Maggie sorri, mas retoma o foco na estrada.

E Isis poderia até negar e retrucar, ou fazer alguma piadinha, mas olhando para seu anjinho dormindo não há como negar. Pela filha dela, sim, ela é a maior suave da Terra.

\- Só pra ela, Sawyer. - Isis diz baixinho como se fosse um segredo. - Foco na estrada.

Maggie ri e acena em concordância. - Sim, senhora.

As mulheres fazem o restante do percurso conversando amenidades, entre risos e provocações. Em pouco tempo chegaram na casa da cirurgiã. Uma grande casa azul com cercas brancas. No espaço da frente tinha duas cadeiras de balanço e no fundo um grande jardim com algumas árvores. Maggie se lembra bem quando Isis e Lisa escolheram a casa, lembra da animação de Lisa com o espaço e a possibilidade de ter uma casa na árvore e um cachorro.

Enquanto Maggie saía do carro e ia pegar a cesta de piquenique no porta-malas, Isis se encarregou de liberar a filha no banco traseiro que acordou assim que chegou na casa. Logo as duas mulheres estão na cozinha preparando o almoço enquanto Lisa se acomoda na sala brincando com o novo jogo Lego que tinha ganho de Maggie.

Pouco tempo depois Maggie, Lisa e Isis estão à mesa comendo uma deliciosa lasanha de beringela, com verduras refogadas e arroz. Lisa está contando à mãe como tinha sido a noite anterior com a tia Maggie e quando Isis pergunta como tinha sido o parque, Maggie endurece na cadeira já sabendo onde isso chegaria.

\- Foi ótimo, mamãe. Eu conheci uma amiga da tia Maggie também.

Assim que ela diz, Maggie abaixa a cabeça e foca na comida, Isis percebe o comportamento da amiga e estranha na hora.

\- Sério, bebê? Quem é essa amiga?

\- Como é o nome dela mesmo? Alana... Alexandra... – Lisa coloca a mão no queixo pensativa, tentando lembrar o nome. – Alex, é isso. Alex. É esse o nome dela, né tia Maggie?

Com o nome sendo citado Isis para abruptamente e olha para Maggie. Isis sabia da história da sargento com a ex-noiva e, embora tenha entendido a situação, ainda tinha algumas ressalvas sobre a ruiva.

\- Sim, amendoim. O nome dela é Alex. – Maggie responde rapidamente para tentar evitar o assunto, mas sabendo que isso seria impossível.

\- Isso, e ela é muito legal, mamãe.

\- Oh, querida, é? – Isis redireciona a conversa para a filha tentando saber mais.

\- Sim. Ela olhou meu pulso igual você fez com tia Maggie. Tia Maggie disse que ela é medica é igual a senhora, mamãe.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Maggie? – Isis se vira para Maggie questionando a situação.

\- Não, nada sério, pelo menos. – Maggie acena como se dissesse que não tinha sido nada demais.

\- Você pode explicar melhor? – Isis insiste. Sim, ela era uma mãe protetora.

\- Estávamos no parque e depois de chamar Lisa para tomar uma água, ela voltou correndo para a caixa de areia, mas não percebeu que tinha cruzado a pista de corrida. – Isis sente seu coração acelerado, enquanto Lisa sorri para a história da tia. – Alex estava vindo correndo, mas no último segundo conseguiu desviar se jogando para o lado e Lisa caiu no chão pelo susto.

\- Lisa se machucou? – Isis já estava olhando para a filha novamente em busca de alguma contusão que não tivesse visto.

\- Não, mamãe. Só bati com força o bumbum e o pulso. – Lisa prontamente respondeu a pergunta da mãe.

\- Alex também é formada em medicina e examinou rapidamente o pulso de Lisa para ver se tinha ocorrido algo, se tinha lesionado ou aberto o pulso, mas viu que nada tinha acontecido. – Maggie logo complementou a informação.

\- Sim, mamãe, ela até pediu pra eu seguir o dedo dela. – Lisa continuou contando.

\- Perguntamos se Lisa tinha batido a cabeça e, mesmo ela dizendo que não, Alex realizou exames rápidos neurológicos para confirmar e estava tudo bem. – Maggie estava gesticulando enquanto falava e o comportamento logo foi notado por Isis.

\- Ei, está tudo bem, Maggie. – Isis pegou a mão da amiga para acalmá-la. – Não é o primeiro e infelizmente não vai ser o ultimo tombo de Lisa. Eu confio 100% em você com Lisa, Maggie. E se você confia que Alex sabe o que estava fazendo, estou perfeitamente bem. – Isis sorriu para a amiga que sorriu de volta acenando.

\- E você já está muito bem agora, né bebê? – Isis pergunta para a filha para tranquilizar a amiga.

\- Sim, mamãe. Eu até ganhei sorvete! – Lisa diz animada com a conquista, enquanto Maggie resmunga um ‘ _o-ow_ ’ sozinha.

\- Um sorvete? – Isis pergunta sorrindo para a amiga para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

\- Sim. Alex é muito legal e disse que, como não tinha um pirulito para me dar por ser boa paciente, tia Maggie poderia me dar um sorvete.

\- Uau, Alex parece ser realmente muito legal. – Isis disse para a filha, mas Maggie soube que a amiga estava debochando de si e corou.

\- Sim, ela é. E ela até foi com a gente.

 _Pronto_. Maggie corou ainda mais com o olhar descarado que a amiga estava dando.

\- E como foi, bebê? – Isis estava se segurando para não gargalhar da reação da amiga e claro que ela não ia perder a chance de cutucar mais.

Por todos esses anos de convivência, ficou claro para Isis que Maggie ainda amava Alex. Isis sabia como era esse tipo de amor. Ela teve um assim. E sim, ela era um pouco romântica, porque suspeitava muito que mais cedo ou mais tarde a sargento reencontraria a agente e ela poderia apostar que as duas ainda se reaproximassem de alguma forma. Bom, ela não achou que seria tão cedo.

Com essa pergunta, Lisa começou a contar sobre os desenhos, sobre o sorvete favorito de Alex ser Flocos, sobre Kara, sobre os filmes e toda a conversa que rodeou o sorvete. No final Maggie estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Depois que eles terminam de comer, Lisa se retira e volta para a sala para terminar o Lego e Isis vai pegar as coisas para lavar. Maggie se lembra que precisa enviar o endereço para Alex e, aproveitando o momento aparentemente sozinha, pega o celular que estava no bolso para mandar uma mensagem. Sim, ela tinha decidido em não ligar.

Maggie: _‘_ Hey, Danvers. Obrigada pelo sorvete mais cedo. O restaurante é o Di’Gianys. Rua Silver Glow, n°4578. Que tal às 7hs? M. Sawyer. _’_

Antes que Maggie pudesse bloquear a tela, ela viu os três pontinhos acima e percebeu que Alex estava respondendo.

Danvers: ‘Hey, Sawyer. Não tem que agradecer. Foi ótimo estar com você e com Lisa. Te vejo hoje à noite às 7hs’

Maggie sorri para a mensagem e, antes que possa pensar em responder, ouve um limpar de garganta seguido de um risinho debochado.

\- Posso saber quem é o novo peixe na sua rede? – Isis se aproxima e tenta ler o celular de Maggie.

\- Nem nem, não é ninguém. – Maggie se levanta e afasta o aparelho do alcance da amiga.

\- Então pra quem é esse sorrisinho idiota aí nesse rosto? – Isis questiona se aproximando de Maggie.

\- Nada. Não é nada de mais. – Maggie continua se afastando de costas para Isis e coloca o celular no bolso de trás da calça.

\- Vamos lá, Maggie. Me conte. – Isis insiste e coloca as mãos pra cima em rendição.

\- Ok, ok. – Maggie para de andar e cora olhando para a amiga. – Estou falando com Alex.

\- Alex? A Alex do sorvete? A sua Alex?

\- Ela não é minha, Isis. – Maggie não consegue conter uma carranca quando diz isso. – Mas sim, é essa Alex.

\- Oh... Ok... – Isis fica sem saber o que dizer por um segundo. Ela não esperava essa reviravolta. Quer dizer. Esperava, mas não tão rápido?!

\- Não é nada de mais, Isis. – Maggie já afirma vendo a reação no rosto da amiga. – Só vamos sair pra conversar.

\- Você vai em um encontro? – Isis questiona confusa.

\- Não é um encontro, encontro. – Maggie começa a se explicar e começa a sentir um leve nervosismo. – Não é como você está pensando. Só vamos conversar.

\- Ok, Maggie. – Isis nota o comportamento da amiga, se aproxima e segura as mãos de Maggie. – Está tudo bem, Mags.

\- Você acha que estou agindo errado? – Maggie questiona a amiga visivelmente aflita.

\- Você quer conversar com ela? – Isis olha bem nos olhos da amiga com o maior carinho espera a resposta da amiga.

\- Sim... Eu... – Maggie abaixa a cabeça por um segundo procurando as palavras. – Eu a vi hoje e só... – Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para a amiga. - Eu quero saber como ela está depois de todo esse tempo, sabe?

\- Está tudo bem, Mags. – Isis sorri encorajando a amiga. – Eu só não quero que você se machuque de novo.

\- Não vou me machucar. – Maggie aperta levemente a mão da amiga confirmando.

\- Ótimo. Não gostaria de perder minha licença por ter batido em alguém. – Isis pisca para amiga tentando cortar o clima tenso e faz umas posições de fisiculturismo.

\- Oh... Não vai precisar. – Maggie inclina a cabeça por um momento e ri de covinhas para a exposição da amiga. – Mas você sabe que ela é uma agente super durona, né?

\- Bom... Sim... Mas eu sei bem como quebrar alguns ossos, se é que você me entende. – Isis move as sobrancelhas pra cima e pra baixo rapidamente.

\- Oh, sim. – Maggie ri audivelmente. – Mas isso não será necessário.

\- Que bom que não. – Isis relaxa sua postura. – Mas me conte, onde vocês vão.

Isis pega o pano de prato para secar e guardar a louça que a amiga estava lavando enquanto continuavam conversando e limpando.

(---)

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia é possível encontrar a mesma situação em dois locais diferentes da cidade. Sim, duas mulheres bem nervosas enquanto se preparam para se encontrarem em alguns minutos.

\- Vamos, Alex. Você não disse que tinham combinado às 7? Você vai se atrasar. - Kara grita do sofá, enquanto assistia ‘Insaciável’ com um balde de pipoca nas mãos.

\- Mags, você sabe que não é legal chegar atrasada para algo que você marcou, né? – Isis diz enquanto entrava no quarto de Maggie sem nenhuma cerimônia e se joga na cama da amiga.

E há uma única resposta para ambas as situações.

_"Eu não sei o que vestir!"_

Ambas em frente ao espelho segurando mais uma opção de blusa e achando que algo estava errado.

\- Vamos lá, Mags. Como você disse, não é nada demais. - Isis percebendo a careta da amiga para mais uma camiseta que, obviamente, estava ótima, sentou e encarou a amiga. - Então qual é o problema aqui? Você nunca teve problemas em decidir o que vestir. Nem quando você saiu com Nora pela primeira vez e olha que você estava bem nervosa.

Com a menção do nome, Maggie sorri levemente. Ela realmente estava nervosa aquela vez. Mas olhando a amiga pelo reflexo do espelho ela volta a fechar o rosto em reflexão com o que foi dito.

\- Eu não sei. Eu só... - Maggie se vira para a amiga e joga a camiseta que segurava em cima da cama, fazendo companhia a algumas outras que já estavam lá. - Eu não sei porque estou tão nervosa. É só a Alex, não é?

Maggie pergunta a amiga e Isis sente o questionamento e insegurança da amiga.

\- Está tudo bem ficar nervosa, Maggie. E sim, é a Alex. Mas nós duas sabemos quão importante ela foi e ainda é pra você.

\- E ela sempre vai ser. - Maggie sorri pela admissão.

\- Eu sei. - Isis se levanta da cama e começa a vasculhar as roupas da amiga. - Mas hoje você estará saindo para jantar com uma amiga que você não vê há muito tempo. Então, ok...

Isis escolhe uma calça preta que sabia que ficava muito bem na amiga e joga por cima do ombro para Maggie, ainda vasculhando.

\- Você não precisa ir se vestindo para matar, como bem sabemos que você pode literal e figurativamente, mas bom... Não é pecado fazê-la babar um pouco... Aqui! - Isis se vira com uma peça de Maggie. Era uma blusa branca de mangas curtas decotada em V, que Isis já tinha comprovado ao vivo que dava certo com as mulheres.

\- Você não acha demais? - Maggie pergunta insegura, sabendo o que aconteceu a última vez que vestiu. Foi uma noite incrível, realmente.

\- Nah! Pensa que isso é um pequeno preço por ela ter terminado o noivado com você.

\- Há há. Obrigada por lembrar. - Maggie faz uma careta para a provocação da amiga.

\- Sempre que precisar. - Isis pisca em ironia para amiga, sabendo que esse assunto já tinha se tornado uma piada idiota entre as duas. - Aquela sua jaqueta preta de couro que eu amo e claro que...

\- Ok, ok. - Maggie interrompe a amiga e já vai se vestindo. - Entendi, entendi.

\- De nada, Sawyer. - Isis sorri e sai do quarto sabendo que a amiga conseguiria lidar com o resto.

Minutos depois na sala, Isis e Lisa levantam o olhar concentrado de um quebra cabeça, quando ouve um pigarro falso de garganta.

\- E aí, como estou? - Maggie pergunta da frente do corredor, enquanto dá uma voltinha mostrando o look.

\- Caramba, tia Maggie, você está tão linda. - Maggie cora com o elogio da garota e sorri.

\- É... Nada mal, Sawyer. - Isis diz sorrindo pra amiga, sabendo que Maggie entenderia.

\- Obrigada, meninas. - Maggie agradece as duas, mas vira seu olhar para a amiga e complementa. - E obrigada, de verdade, siri. Você é a melhor.

\- Nem pensar. Nada de sentimentalismo pra cima de mim! - Isis acena para Maggie indicando a porta. - Vá, antes que sua garota fique chateada pelo seu atraso.

\- Eu te odeio, sabia? - Maggie sorri e se aproxima das meninas para se despedir. - Boa noite, amendoim. - Dando um beijo na cabeça da garota e outro na cabeça da amiga.

\- Náh... Nós sabemos que você me ama.

Maggie bufa em fingimento e vai em direção a garagem pegando a jaqueta, carteira e sua arma. Sim, ela gostava de andar prevenida.

Alguns minutos depois Maggie chega no estacionamento percebendo que chegou exatamente às 7hs. Enquanto está descendo da moto ela percebe um carro estacionando na vaga ao lado e logo reconhece que é de Alex. Seu coração acelera com a constatação de estar vendo de novo Alex. De dentro do carro a reação na ruiva é semelhante quando ela nota a moto tão conhecida por ela na vaga ao lado e sabe que é a morena que está embaixo do capacete.

Assim que as duas mulheres estão frente a frente e realmente se reconhecem é impossível saber qual coração está mais acelerado, qual boca está mais seca e qual sorriso é mais profundo. Maggie consegue se recompor mais rapidamente e limpa a garganta rapidamente se aproximando da ruiva.

\- Oi. – Maggie inclina o rosto e covinhas se aprofundam encarando a ruiva.

\- Oi. – Alex cora com o reconhecimento do movimento da morena e seu coração pula uma batida com o tom suave que ouve.

\- Você parece bem, Danvers. – Maggie não resiste em elogiar com as mesmas palavras de todos aqueles anos atrás.

\- É... Você também não está nada mal, Sawyer. – Alex ri reconhecendo as palavras e se aproxima para abraçar a morena. Sim, ela não podia deixar passar.

No abraço, que pegou Maggie desprevenida no primeiro momento, Alex notou que o perfume que a sargento usava ainda era o mesmo e, dando uma leve suspirada no cabelo ela nota que a morena trocou o tipo de perfume. Era mais cítrico, mas se encaixava tão bem com o cheiro de Maggie que...

Antes que Alex possa completar seu próximo pensamento ela sente Maggie se afastando e percebe que o abraço estava durando um pouco a mais que o considerado normal. Então Alex se afasta também e pigarreando ela acena para a porta do restaurante.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim, vamos. – Maggie pega a ideia e caminha na frente indicando para Alex a seguir.

Assim que elas entram são recebidas pelo recepcionista do restaurante. Maggie dá o nome da reserva que tinha realizado e logo elas estão sendo direcionadas para o local indicado. Enquanto caminhavam Maggie quis se beliscar e quis bater na amiga. O restaurante claramente tinha uma pegada mais romântica.

O local tinha um tom mais baixo e amarelo de iluminação. Com as paredes em argila que se moldavam em curvas, dando uma ideia de gruta ao local. As mesas todas em madeira escura com estofados e decorações em vermelho complementavam o clima. O que contrastava com o clima estava na ideia do bar que ficava na lateral direita. Um ambiente bem mais moderno, mas que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com o resto do espaço.

A mesa a que foram direcionadas ficava de frente para uma janela que dava pra ver algumas luzas e a ponte da cidade. Era uma boa vista. Logo acomodadas, Maggie tirou o casaco e o acomodou na parte de trás da cadeira, enquanto Alex se acomodava na cadeira com a ajuda do recepcionista. Quando a agente levanta o olhar e percebe que Maggie estava sem o casaco sentiu sua boca abrir incontrolavelmente. Ela já tinha reparado que Maggie estava linda.

Andando atrás da sargento no caminho para a mesa lhe deu uma boa visão de como o jeans lhe caia bem e o casaco de couro sempre deu certo para a morena. Mas essa blusa. Inferno, estava quente. Muito quente. A blusa era levemente transparente e a luz do ambiente deu um toque especial na pele da detetive. E bom, tinha bastante pele ali pra ser vista. Alex se repreendeu rapidamente tentando afastar os pensamentos impuros que agora rondavam sua cabeça. Ela não podia pensar assim, Maggie era uma amiga. Ela não podia mais desejar a sargento desse jeito. Elas não estavam mais juntas. Mas, Deus a ajude, Alex queria muito ter umas lentes da Obsidian North e viver uma realidade onde pudesse tocar a morena como fez tantas vezes há tantos anos atrás. Mas ela não podia pensar isso da amiga, podia? Isso era estranho?

Antes que pudesse continuar babando pela detetive, ela foi interrompida pela voz de Maggie preenchendo o espaço. Maggie estava com um leve sorriso no rosto percebendo a reação que causou na agente, mas ficou um pouco mal quando percebeu que uma leve carranca se formou no rosto da agente. Maggie ficou confusa. Ela tinha passado do ponto? Alex tinha levado mal a escolha? Antes que pudesse ficar ainda pior, Maggie resolveu colocar algum assunto em linha.

\- Uau, eu realmente não sabia que era isso tudo.

Alex cora pensando que Maggie a tinha notado babando pela amiga, mas se recupera rapidamente quando percebe que Maggie está observando o local e não a si mesma.

\- Como assim? – Alex chama a atenção de Maggie para si.

\- O restaurante. Não sabia que era tudo isso. – Maggie faz um gesto com os dedos levemente indicando o local ao entorno.

\- Eu achei lindo. – Alex sorri. Ela tinha adorado o restaurante e sim, ela achou bem romântico, mas ela não podia reclamar nem um pouco.

\- Oh sim, lindo. Mas quando Isis me contou achei que fosse um pouco menos... – Maggie força um sorriso, tentando encontrar um jeito de explicar.

\- Romântico? – Alex termina a ideia da detetive.

\- Sim... Isso... – Maggie cora e olha para baixo rapidamente antes de retomar o olhar de Alex. – Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável.

\- Desculpe, não entendi. – Alex inclina a cabeça, um gesto claro que ela adquiriu de Maggie.

\- Não quero que você pense que estou tentando um movimento pra te conquistar te trazendo pra um restaurante super romântico, com luzes baixas e tudo mais. Não foi minha intenção te deixar desconfortável com essa opção.

E sim. Uma parte de si adoraria estar trazendo Alex para um encontro. E sim, esse lugar seria incrível. Mas não era essa a situação. Nem era o momento. Era pra ser um encontro amigável com alguém que Maggie ainda considera muito. Que ainda é importante para ela, mas que é isso. Maggie precisava continuar se atendo aos fatos.

E Alex realmente entende o que Maggie quis dizer e concorda, mas ela não pode negar que uma parte de si ficou um pouco decepcionada (?) com a constatação.

\- Eu te entendo, Maggie e está tudo bem. Não estou desconfortável. – Alex sorri para Maggie lhe transmitindo sinceridade.

\- Que bom... Certo...

Antes que pudessem continuar o garçom logo chegou perguntando se elas já estavam prontas para pedir. Maggie logo pediu o prato do chefe para si, o qual Alex também a acompanhou. Depois de perguntar para Alex se ela estava bem com um pouco de vinho, Maggie pediu a recomendação do garçom e logo ele se afastou com os cardápios recolhido e com a promessa de voltar em breve com o vinho.

Com a saída do garçom um clima levemente constrangedor se instalou entre as duas. Entre perguntas simples e rotineiras de ‘como foi seu dia’ e ‘como está Lisa’ e o garçom interrompendo o silencio servindo o vinho, a conversa parecia não desenrolar. _Não era o lugar, mas talvez fossem elas?_ Maggie se preocupou. _Elas não se encaixavam mais? Nem como amigas? Durante o sorvete pela manhã, parecia mais fácil, não? Era por ter Lisa?_ Antes que pudesse pensar em algo mais, o garçom voltou com os pratos.

 _‘Ótimo’_ Alex pensou consigo, ‘ _Eu realmente estraguei tudo!’_ Um leve gemido corta os pensamentos de Alex. Ela olha para Maggie que estava fazendo uma cara tão boa para o prato. ‘ _Ela está tentando, Alex, vamos lá, não seja idiota._ ’

\- Experimente, Danvers. Isso está uma maravilha. – Maggie aponta com o garfo para o prato de Alex que ainda estava intocado.

\- Ok, vamos ver se você acertou no restaurante, Sawyer. – Alex sorri e experimenta o prato e bom, realmente, estava uma maravilha.

\- E aí? – Maggie parou e encarou a agente em expectativa.

\- Ok, você tem razão. Está uma maravilha! – Alex admite para a detetive e a cara que Maggie faz de orgulho com aquelas covinhas aparecendo a faz sorrir mais ainda.

Elas voltam a ficar em silencio um pouco, mas o motivo era totalmente outro. A comida estava realmente boa. Quando o sabor da comida já estava devidamente estabelecido, Maggie decide puxar algum assunto novamente. Torcendo para que dessa vez, rolasse.

\- E então, você ainda está no DEO? – Alex se surpreende um momento pela mudança de assunto, mas ela limpa a boca rapidamente para responder.

\- Na verdade, não. Faz um tempo já que estou trabalhando com J'onn.

\- Sério? – Maggie questiona meio desacreditada. Ela sabe o quanto Alex gostava de trabalhar para o DEO. - Posso saber o porquê?

\- Bom, obviamente não consegui seguir as ordens de Lex Luthor por muito tempo. – Alex faz uma careta rapidamente com a menção do nome e Maggie sorri da reação da ruiva, compartilhando o sentimento.

\- Oh sim, eu quase me esqueci desse enorme detalhe. – Alex cerra os olhos, claramente em confusão com o comentário de Maggie.

\- Espera, você sabe?

\- Sobre Lex Luthor definitivamente não ser a nossa melhor opção para receber um Nobel da Paz? – Maggie é quem faz a careta relembrando quando soube da notícia.

\- Como... você? – Alex abre a boca em espanto. _Maggie sabia das crises_? Antes que possa formular a pergunta, a detetive termina.

\- Ou sobre esse aparente grande fim do multiverso, quando um metido a deus dos mundos decidiu que queria destruir tudo e criar um novo universo feito de antimatéria e foi impedido, sabiamente, por Paragons e nosso mundo foi reescrito pelo Spectro? Sim, eu sei uma coisa ou outra. – Maggie faz uma careta de diversão pela expressão de choque no rosto de Alex.

\- J'onn? – É a única opção que Alex pode imaginar.

\- Não... Quer dizer... Não diretamente... – Alex gesticula para Maggie pedindo mais informações. - Quando tudo aconteceu eu encontrei M'gann na Terra 1, o que, a propósito ainda não entendi quem decidiu que eles eram a Terra 1 e não nós, mas enfim. Depois que tudo foi restaurado, J'ohn encontrou M'gann em Marte e ela logo veio a Terra e fez questão de retomar minhas antigas memórias.

\- Como... Foi... Como era pra você antes? – Alex pergunta genuinamente preocupada. Ela se lembra de quando J’onn retomou suas lembranças e bom, foi um choque e tanto pra ela saber de tudo.

\- Oh, eu fiquei em negação por uns bons minutos sobre tudo isso. Quer dizer, vamos lá... Multiverso? Anti-Monitor? Anti-matéria? Assimilar tudo isso demorou um pouco.

\- Sim, até então eu também não sabia de metade de tudo isso.

\- Metade? – Maggie pergunta confusa.

\- Sim, o anti-monitor e tudo mais... – Alex não aprofunda a resposta e Maggie sabe que Alex sabia mais que isso.

\- Você já sabia do multiverso?

\- Bom... Sim... Quer dizer...

\- O quê? E você nunca me contou? – Maggie finge aborrecimento e leva uma mão ao peito teatralmente.

\- Não surgiu o assunto? – Alex percebeu a reação da detetive e fez uma cara de criança quando é pega aprontando.

\- Caramba, Danvers. Você podia ter me adiantado essa.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma você descobriu. – Alex dá de ombros.

\- Mas agora me conte como foi pra você isso tudo.

\- Como assim? – Alex pergunta em confusão.

\- Sim, vamos lá. Eu sei que o portal para a Terra 1 estava em National City, então vamos lá, conte-me como foi. – Maggie repete o aceno que Alex deu há momentos atrás pedindo mais informações.

\- Porque você acha que eu estava envolvido nisso?

\- Vamos lá, Danvers. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente e mais corajosa que eu conheço, não tem como você não ter se envolvido na maior batalha pra salvar o universo... Digo, multiverso... Então vamos, conte-me...

Alex cora pelo elogio que recebeu e sorri aliviada para si mesma e começa a contar sua versão sobre os acontecimentos da Crise no seu lado da coisa. A perda do planeta natal de Kara, a reunião dos heróis no DEO, pedindo ajuda a Lena, ajudando as pessoas a entrar na nave, lidando com o caos na Terra 1, a última lembrança antes da onda de anti-matéria, a batalha contra Anti-monitor, acordar achando que Lex Luthor era uma boa pessoa, descobrir a verdade.

Alex deixa de lado alguns detalhes como, por exemplo, o fato de ter buscado alguma forma de saber se Maggie tinha conseguido ir para a Terra 1, ou se Maggie estava a salvo, ou a preocupação sabendo que a detetive tentaria salvar a maior quantidade de pessoas possível antes de se salvar, ou o alívio quando Brainy lhe informou que Maggie tinha dado entrada no banco de dados de novos habitantes da Terra 1, ou a preocupação em saber se Maggie estava viva na nova Terra Prime, ou o grande alívio quando, novamente, Brainy lhe confirmou que sim, ela estava viva. Não, Maggie não precisava saber que por todo esse tempo Alex quis saber sobre a morena. Saber como era a versão Terra Prime da sargento, saber se ela ainda se lembrava das duas juntas, o que tinha mudado.

Após isso, Maggie também contou um pouco sobre como foi pra ela nessa época. Onde estava, com quem estava, sua preocupação em salvar Lisa, Isis e sua tia, seu medo de algo não dar certo, a última lembrança antes da onda de anti-matéria e sua vida antes de ter as lembranças retomadas.

Maggie percebeu que Alex tinha deixado alguns detalhes de lado e, quando começou a contar a sua versão dos fatos, entendeu o que poderia ser. Porque Maggie também deixou alguns fatos da sua história de lado. Maggie não contou que ainda se preocupou com os pais, ou que se preocupou com a ex-noiva, sabendo que ela estava envolvida de alguma forma naquilo tudo.

Esse tópico de conversa rendeu e foi o gancho para conversar sobre tudo e nada. Depois da reação inicial, a conversa fluiu como tinha acontecido no sorvete de manhã, como sempre foi entre as duas há anos atrás. A conversa foi interrompida alguma hora depois, quando o garçom veio avisar que a cozinha ia ser encerrada e perguntar se elas gostariam de pedir algo mais. Nenhuma das duas queria se despedir ainda, então continuando o que tinha combinado mais cedo, Maggie perguntou à Alex.

\- O que acha de continuarmos conversando enquanto jogamos uma partida de sinuca? – Maggie desvia o olhar do garçom para olhar para a ruiva a sua frente.

\- Oh, está querendo passar um pouco de vergonha, Sawyer? – Alex sorri para a sargento.

\- Você sabe, eu realmente posso ter melhorado nesse meio tempo, Danvers.

\- Claro, o que você acreditar.

\- Você quer apostar?

\- Oh, sério? E o q vai ser essa noite? – Sim, elas aparentemente esqueceram que o garçom estava de pé ao lado da mesa ouvindo a conversa.

\- O perdedor paga as bebidas, o que acha?

\- Acho que você vai ter que fazer turnos extras pra compensar os gastos, Sawyer.

\- Veremos, Danvers... Veremos...

Maggie pede a conta e depois de argumentar que 'Eu sou a autoridade agora, Danvers, posso pagar o jantar', ela paga a conta. Do lado de fora, as duas estão se dirigindo para o estacionamento e Alex pergunta.

\- Então, vamos no lugar de sempre? – Alex nota rapidamente o desconforto em Maggie.

\- Bom... É... Se você não se importa... Eu sei de um outro lugar... – Maggie não estava 100% bem em revisitar esses lugares.

Depois do término Maggie sentiu que não ficaria muito bem revisitando o bar ou a cafeteria que tantas vezes compartilhou com Alex. O que só se confirmou em uma vez quando visitou National City e, procurando por M’gann acabou encontrando Alex, Kelly e os antigos amigos curtindo uma noite. Não foi legal. Ela estava certa. Então sim, ela sempre preferiu não arriscar o desconforto e a dor de revisitar um lugar que trazia tantas lembranças boas que não podiam mais serem revividas.

\- Oh sim, claro... Sem problemas... Onde fica? – Alex entendeu rapidamente a situação e tentou encorajar Maggie com a outra opção.

\- Bom, se você quiser você pode me seguir. Prometo ir devagar pra você conseguir me acompanhar...

\- Há há há... – Alex ri em ironia e acena para a estrada a frente das duas. - Lidere o caminho, estarei logo atrás.

Maggie logo veste sua jaqueta e monta em sua moto. Após uma leve buzinada chamando a atenção de Alex, ela pilota em direção ao bar conhecido. Alex a segue logo atrás, sorrindo pra si dentro do carro, pensando que realmente pode estar se metendo em uma confusão. Ela não liga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just know!  
> Call me!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Please, tell me!  
> Call me in the coments <3


End file.
